Little Dragon
by Swann
Summary: A Before Crisis story following the life of the young curly redhaired Turk girl Kaida and the troubles she encounters. Sephiroth wasn't lonely before he went insane.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Kaida is my semi-original character that is actually from Before Crisis. She is that red-head with the kick-ass shuriken. I just named her and gave her a personality. All of what I write isn't completely my creation. This is actually a fan-fiction of a roleplaying site I belong to. A big part of this has been roleplayed out on "Life As A Turk". I want to thank everyone who has given me permission to use their characters, and for my muse.

Final Fantasy doesn't belong to me. Not even its characters. Sad, so sad.

Anyone interested in the roleplay go to my profile and click "homepage". Yeah, you know you want to.

---

A seven year old curly red-headed girl sat behind a large garbage bin in an abandoned alley. Her chest rose and fell quickly. In her small hands was a dagger with a sheath over it. She held it close to her chest, a tear flowing down her cheek. Yells could be heard in the distance from a trio of men. Two stopped at the front of the alley, shining a flashlight over the place. A sob threatened to erupt from her throat as she saw the light going over her foot prints down the alley.

"She was only a little girl," The chubbiest man explained.

"I know, but no one gets away with stealing from me," The tallest man said, his voice coated with venom.

"Sirius," The chubby man whispered, "She's down there."

"C'mon, Martin," Sirius said, walking down the alley. When he looked behind the garbage can no one was there. He gazed back at his companion and saw his victim turning left. He turned himself around and began to run. By the time he reached the end of the alley he heard a girl scream. He peared around the corner to see Akio holding her by one of her wrists.

"Let me go!" She complained, throwing herself away from him. The man let go and she tumbled onto the road. She was back on her feet in no time, to the three mens surprise. In her hand she held the dagger, now unsheathed. Her body moved into a defensive position, ready to fight them off. "My name's Kaida, little dragon. Remember that!" The three men grinned, Sirius stepped forward. He was an attractive looking teenager, no older than fifteen. He had shoulder length black hair and a pair of dazzling blue eyes. His body was muscular and hardened from many years on the streets.

"You look like you can fight but can you prove it sweetheart?" He said coldly his hands turning to fists.

---

Kaida woke up in her office, a small puddle of drool on the paper she had fallen asleep on. She groaned softly, as she lifted up her head. She gazed over at the mako powered clock. It had just when past eleven and it was dark out; no one else was bound to be here at this time. She pushed herself up from her seat and walked over to the door. She opened it up slowly and looked out. She couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean anything. She silently moved down the dark hallway. Usually she wasn't the only one here past hours. Hell, some people even slept in their offices.

She heard a step but she was too late. Two hands clasped around her eyes. She didn't bother to push them away. She had an idea who they belonged to.

"Guess who?" A sly male voice said. She could faintly smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You usually leave early Reno," Kaida said clearly and he released his hands from her eyes, "Why are you even here?"

"I forgot my electro-rod yo," He held up his electro-rod for proof when she turned around, "Why are you here?"

"I live here," She said with a yawn. The nap obviously hadn't been enough sleep for her.

"Tough luck," He frowned as he spoke. She opened her lips to speak but she was cut off. "I know about a nice place in Kalm for sale. You interested?"

"It would be nice to find a place to stay. Ever since Malia died I've only felt safe here," She frowned, thinking about her old partner.

"Kalm will do you good," He grinned foolishly, "Love to stay and chat Kai but it's Friday yo. Best days in the bar. Join me?"

"Tempting," A smirk appeared on her face but just as quickly disappeared, "Another time, I have paper-work to do."

"All work and no play?" He shrugged and began to walk away. "That's not the Kaida I know."

"Sorry Reno, and behave yourself out there!" She hopelessly called after him.

"Okay mom," He grumbled as he went into the elevator and pressed down. The door closed and he disappeared. She rued not going with him once she realized she was alone once again. She walked down the hallway to the Turk lounge and laid down on the couch. She'd just rest a little before finishing up her paper work. Thirty minutes wouldn't hurt.

---

Kaida felt the dagger connect with Sirius's arm and she gave a grin. She pushed it as deep as she could and tried to rip the flesh. Before she was able to do any major damage a fist hit her in the side of the face knocking her backwards. She hit the street roughly, her abused body crying out in pain. Sirius watched her on the street along with the two other men. Martin looked concerned while Akio seemed to be enjoying it. She couldn't read the leaders face. He was expressionless; emotionless.

"Get up," He ordered, "You're fighting for your life little one."

"You expect me to be able to defeat you and your two lackeys?" She said as loud as she could. The two men in back huffed slightly at this comment.

"No, of course not. Prove yourself to me and I'll let you live." He smirked as the red headed girl got up from the ground. "You've got spunk kid. You really do."

She stood strong on her two feet. Her dagger was held loose in her palm. Next thing the three men knew the dagger was in the air and going for the gangs' leader. It hit him in the shoulder, sinking in deep. He hissed out in pain and pulled it out with his strong arm. He pointed at her and she stood her ground. Seconds after he flipped the blade so the handle was held out to her. She grabbed the dagger from his hand with caution. She had just put that through his shoulder so she wouldn't have been surprised if he cuffed her across the face, but he didn't.

"You got skill for a young girl. What gang do you belong to?" He was seriously curious.

"None, I'm on my own," She whispered.

"Join me and you'll have a roof over your head. Leave me and I'll hunt you down." She took the first option. She didn't want to die.

---

Kaida felt a small jolt of pain go through her shoulder. She swatted instantly at her foe, thinking it might be Reno with his EMR. Instead it was Tseng and her hand collided with his face. Her maroon eyes opened and horror shined through. She didn't mean to do that!

"Ss-orry sir!" She exclaimed, sitting upright on the couch. He rubbed his face silently praying that a bruise wouldn't form.

"Should've known- Turk reflexes," He gave a awkward smile. He sat down beside her, sleeplessness showing in his eyes. "I have an assignment for you. Along with Sephiroth you will be raiding a terrorist hide-out in Junon."

"Sephiroth?" She gasped, "He isn't a Turk, he's the General." Tseng rose a brow at her. "Of course you knew that."

"Weird pair to do something like that but someone has to do it. They were going to send him in with Zack but he was sent on some other mission. Veld volunteered you. You need to get out of the office for a bit. I know Malias' death was hard on you but you're going to have to move on. We're setting you up with a partner soon. Her name is Aia."

"Aia? Cool," She nodded her head, "So when do I meet with the almighty Sephiroth."

"Tomorrow in the afternoon at HQ. There'll be another Turk but she's only going to be there for medic. I'll give her your PHS number." He rubbed his temples with his finger as he tried to remember all the information. "The groups name is Susumu. The leader is Takehiko, a Wutuian. He really hates Shinra so watch your back."

"Always do," She said confidently, "Anyway, this will be simple with the General with me."

"I hope so," Tseng said, "Good luck on your mission."

"Thank you sir." With that Tseng stood up and walked back to his office. "So I get to meet Mr. General."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: I collected some of the pen-names from the site; Laili the Turk (Lesca), bdsproductions (Sephiroth), Baka.Monkey.13 (Aia), and Tirnam'Bas (Tirna). All of their characters will be appearing in this chapters, besides Tirna. We'll meet up with him later, no worries. Thank you all for giving me permission to use your ideas and characters. I love you so much. Thanks for the ratings too.

Once again check out "Life as a Turk" which this story is based on. It is Laili The Turks site. You will not be disappointed!

I don't own Final Fantasy Before Crisis, not even the game. Hell, I don't own Final Fantasy 7 the game, or the movie! I'll probably get Dirge of Cerberus after it comes out if my PS2 gets working. Bah! Now for my writing and I apologize for my lack of skills of editing my own work.

**Warnings:** Some violence, some gore, some cursing and suggestive themes.

---

Fight, over the clouds, over the earth, over sky.  
Fight, over life, over blood, over air and light.  
Over love, over sun, over another.  
Fight, till they die (not all the time) Over what? Over Lies and (greed).

-Right in Two by Tool

---

Kaida sat quietly beside a long brown hair pulled back into a braid. They were inside one of the Shinra-issued helicopters. Lesca was the Turk Medic who had been assigned to drop off Kaida and pick up her and Sephiroth. The helicopter stopped on top of Junon. They quickly said their good-byes before Kaida walked out of the helicopter and headed for the building. Surely she'd find the general inside or at least be able to find someone who knows where he is.

She walked across the cement at a leisurely pace. She wasn't in any hurry because she wasn't given an exact time. If Tseng had given her a certain time to be there she'd be prompt- or five minutes late. She considered it, 'fashionably late', which sometimes annoyed her supieurs. Fortunately for them they had learnt this about her and gave her times five minutes earlier than they wanted her. She thought she was late and they got her on time. It was a win-win situation, at least in their minds.

She slipped in through a door and disappeared within the Shinra Headquarters. She walked inside for a while searching for the silver haired General but she had no success. She found herself outside along the strip-mall slowly dragging herself along. She glanced down her hand that held a Midgar-styled throwing star; her prized shuriken. She had bought it given to her by Veld when she became a Turk. It was a 'congratulations' gift for being the youngest Turk to ever join. That was when she was thirteen. It seemed so long ago.

She looked up from it to see Sephiroth not too far away talking with one of the guards. She waved to him and he waved back but he didn't leave the guard. He appeared to be friends with this one more than any of the others.

"Cloud, this is Kaida. Since Zack decided to accept his other mission they sent me a Turk to help with the terrorists here," Sephiroth said with a smile.

"Hunting Susumu?" Cloud asked, directing the question at Kaida.

"Well, more like slaughtering," A bit of a smirk came to her face.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Turk. This group is something rotton. They specialize in bombs and the leader has a thing for young women," He shuddered, "That's why I wanted Zack to come with me. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm fifteen right now but I'll be sixteen soon enough," She answered, glancing over at Clouds hair. It resembled a chocobo.

"Damn, Shinra is only bringing them in younger," Sephiroth frowned, expressing his dislike for the company. "They want us to take the leader alive. The Wutain man T-" "Takehiko," She interrupted with a grin, "And don't worry about me General. I can watch my own back."

"I hope so," He said with an eyebrow raised, "Or we are going to have some problems. We better be going now. Take care Cloud."

"Bye Sephiroth, Kaida," Cloud said with a wave.

"Bye Cho- Cloud," She winced, blushing slightly. That was when Sephiroth and her decided to make their escape.

---

Thirty minutes later they came across a building with two non-Shinra guards standing in front of it. When the scent of Wutain food entered Kaidas nostril she stopped in her exactly where she was. They had a cover of darkness over them now so it wasn't extremely difficult to stay hidden. There were a couple mako lights lit on the sides but there weren't too many. It had been something that they had been using to their advantage.

Sephiroth stopped a steps length away from her and glanced back curiously. His expression hardened when he also smelt the food. War in Wutai had made him become much more accustomed to the smell than the girl Turk. Kaida readied her weapon but Sephiroth shook his head gently.

"As much as I want to see how well you can use that freakishly large shuriken we can't go rushing in like that. On the back of the building there is a window. We'll have the advantage of surprise then," Sephiroth explained to her in a whisper. Kaida relaxed her arm and gave a curt, understanding nod. Together they slipped out of sight and went into a small street beside them. They moved along until they came across the back of the terrorist building. The window was open and no noise coming from inside but that wasn't enough proof that it was safe.

From each side of the window the two peered in. Several emptied glasses were in the room along with a deck of messily piled cards. Sephiroth looked to her to ask if she was ready. She didn't nod but jumped in through the window. She landed with very little sound and shuriken ready. The general outside followed shortly, glaring at her. He was so used to leading.

"Ladies first," She explained and he just shook his head with a sigh. Sometimes she seemed so innocent but he knew she wasn't. This young lady was a Turk and usually they had a lot of blood on their hands. Not as much as his though. He wasn't even going to think how much blood was on his hands.

Inside there were three doors. One headed out to the stairs, the other to the front door, and the other led into another room. The front door and the other room first, and that they did. Fifteen dead men and a deep cut to Kaidas leg later they headed up the stairs. They had killed with very little noise. It wasn't enough to have people running down the stairs or anything. They considered themselves lucky. They didn't want to be out-numbered too greatly.

Their steps on the stairs were silent as could be. Kaida led in front, claiming her shuriken was best to sneak up on someone. Blood dripped freely from her leg wound, leaving a small trail while going up. She stepped onto the last step and looked over. Three men stood in the hallway. Two were guarding while the third was talking casually to them in Wutain. Even though Kaida was against back-stabbing she hated terrorists even more. With great force she sent her throwing star flying. It cut through the talking man, and the two guard were ready in an instant. A smoke bomb went flying and in no time Kaida couldn't see a thing.

Within moments she was pinned up against the wall and her shuriken was removed from her hands by a blonde haired guard. The other guard had his gun to her head, ready to shoot but the blonde shook his head.

"It's about time boss gets a new toy to play with anyway. Her being Shinra scum won't do any good for her but boss will have fun torturing her," He said with a light Wutain accent.

"Yeah, you're right there," The other said in agreement. The smoke began to clear and both the men looked to the side to see Sephiroth standing there. They both temporarily froze. So surprised by the man.

"Sssep-" The man who had Kaida pinned began to say but was knocked out of consciousness by the Turk. She grabbed the seconds gun and pointed it at him. She snapped it out of his hand and shot him.

"You okay?" The general asked, genuinely concerned. She gave him a nod but didn't formally answer until she put a couple bullets in the knocked out guard.

"I've had worse done," She said with a sweet tone and picked up her shuriken.

"Shame," Sephiroth mumbled, "I would've helped you but it was too risky."

"Comprehensible General, he had a gun to my head," Kaida nodded her head to the door the guards had protected. Sephiroth had enough of Kaida playing leader. He had tried not to pull rank, or be sexist but her leg was hurt and she had just been touched.

First thing into the door a shot-gun was shot at Sephiroth. Tiny pieces of lead filled his shoulder and he cried out in pain. The pressure from the blast sent him flying backward into the wall behind him. Kaida jumped in front of him afterwards, and cast a stop spell at the man with the shotgun. The three scantly clad girls around him gasped and jumped out of bed. Each of them held a simple dagger. Kaida frowned. Whoever wasn't killed was to be taken. She couldn't take anymore than one with Sephiroth hurt so she decided that she'd have to kill them.

The three girls ran at her with daggers held in their fist. She used her shuriken to slice each one of them in the stomach. They fell back screaming. After that she took a small gun and shot each in the head. A clean, quick kill to each.

"Don't fuck with Shinra," She slowly said with a sorrow-filled tone. She looked back at Sephiroth who had just gotten up. From her pocket she took her PHS and dialed up Lesca.

"Lesca the slightly insane," The brunette answered pleasantly.

"Hey, start up the engines. I need you down here as quick as possible," Kaida said with urgency in her voice. She trusted her to trance her PHS signal that every Turk phone had. She pocketed the phone and looked over the generals wound. He seemed to be ignoring it as he beat Takehiko with the hilt of his masamune.

"What in the fuck did you intend to do to her?" Sephiroth hissed, she was astounded by his behavoir. Maybe he had really hated what the two guards said outside. "Maggots like you don't deserve to live!" With one final hit with the hilt he was done, and the Susumu leader knocked out.

"Our medic is on the way," She said as she hooked her shuriken to her back, "I'll carry the man." She could see Sephiroth was about to protest but she stopped him by motioning to his shoulder. "You're bleeding bad Sephiroth. Focus on yourself, I'll take care of our hostage." She grabbed a hold of the mans feet and began to proudly drag him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Okay, just don't be gentle with his handling," Sephiroth encouraged.

"I won't," She said with a grin, procedding to drag him down the stairs.

A minute later they were outside in front of the house waiting for Lesca. Kaida noticed Sephiroth beginning to sway slightly. He had lost a lot of blood. She slipped underneath his arm hugged his side. She didn't want him to fall and hit his head. Lesca arrived just after that, and she was out of the helicopter quick. Her eyes widened; she hadn't expected a dying Sephiroth. No one did.

"Shit! Get him in the helicopter quick! We need to get him to Midgar. He has a rare type of blood and they don't have it here," Lesca ran over to her and went underneath Sephiroths other arm. They drug him over and put him in the helicopter. Kaida ran back and drug their prisoner into the helicopter. She jumped into the drivers seat and took off once the doors were closed.

"We have no less than thirty minutes to get him there or he's dead," Lesca groaned as she began to pick the lead out, "I don't want to be responsible for killing the general!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So, yeah I did take out some of the scenes here. There's no rush rush or 'OMG GET A STRETCHER!' because I'm too serene right now for that. If you want to see it you can go view the posts on the site. Man, to thing this all took part a month ago. This was fun to roleplay. Mentioning the greatness of roleplaying I suggest joining the site. I might even put you in my story. Whoot! Wouldn't that be fun? You and all the glory! Wait- save some for me! Also reviews are encouraged. They really help the muse.

Kaida and Aia have an appearance in bdsproductions fic. Check it out!

**Warnings: **Some blood, some Kaida acting brave, and swearing. My character and Sephiroth say 'fuck' occasionally. So colourful.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Don't want to. I know somehow I'd screw it up. They'd all be bisexual and having random threesomes. I swear there was something going on between Cloud, Aeris and Tifa. The same with Reno, Rude, and Tseng maybe even Elena. See? I'd screw it up for the damn homophobes. Actually, I wouldn't want them playing my game. Okay, said too much. Love you all!

---

Kaida walked down the hallway of the Medical Wing with a new suit on, wet hair, and a clipboard with some sheets on it. She stopped in front of a room and took a step in. Sephiroth was sleeping in the hospital bed, and Lesca was in one of the chairs looking rather comfortable. Her suit was ripped, torn and stained with blood from working on the general while in the helicopter. When their eyes met they both smiled. Getting him there on time was a complete success.

"Takehiko is behind bars and he'll never see daylight again," Kaida said proudly.

"Want me to pay him a visit later on?" Lesca offered with a smirk.

"Feel free to. That man deserves a slow painful death," Kaida shuddered visibly. She deserved the same fate as him. She probably killed as many or more but she didn't usually torture them in the process unless they withheld information from her.

"I should go clean and rest up. It has been an eventful day," Lesca yawned softly, "I'll see you two later."

"Sleep well," Kaida waved her hand and took the chair Lesca had been using. She started filling in her paper work on what they had did back in Junon. She did that until Sephiroth woke up.

"Where the fuck am I?" He asked, not bothering to lift his neck.

"Shinra Medical Wing in Midgar, don't worry," Kaida sat down her paperwork and walked over to him. "I knew you'd be okay."

"I must've past out," He grabbed a tube from his arm and pulled it out, "I wonder what that was for."

"Hopefully nothing important," She laughed softly. "And yes, you passed out from blood loss ten minutes in. You gave me quite a scare."

"I'm just glad you're okay. How's your leg?" He was concerned about that nice cut she had received. How sweet.

"I healed it my materia. It should be fine," She lifted her pant leg for him to see.

"Must be leveled materia; it healed nicely," He half grinned.

"Yeah, it's fully leveled. I'm a bit materia obsessed," She wasn't embarrassed. Really. Her PHS went off and she picked it out of her suit pocket, "Yes sir, I'll be up in five minutes to report." With that she closed her phone.

"Five minutes?" Sephiroth frowned, "But we were having a wonderful conversation."

"We can continue it," She said bravely, handing him over a card with her number, "Later over coffee, a spar, supper- doesn't matter. I'm simple." She paused before continuing. "How about that?"

"A date?" He hadn't been on one in years. "Sure, I'll phone you soon."

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Get better, okay? I'll see you later." And with that she left, skipping down the hallway like the foolish teenage girl she was supposed to be.

---

Hours went by of paperwork up in Kaida's office. She grabbed a piece of paper from a pile and after skimming over it she began to chuckle darkly. It was something to get her out of the office and to see Sephiroth. She filled it out quickly before springing out of her office and heading downstairs. She needed to stretch her legs so she took the stairs. It wasn't that far down.

Five minutes and a sprint down the hall later she arrived at the General's office door. She quickly straightened her curly red hair before giving a knock at the door. It was confident and loud, not one of those timid ones.

"Come in," She heard Sephiroth say. She opened the door and allowed herself in. His eyes widened when he saw her. She nearly laughed. She didn't give enough time for him to straighten his hair. They were about the same length anyway.

"Kaida, what are you doing down here?" He asked rather innocently, if you can call Sephiroth innocent.

"I need you to sign this paper," She explained, handing him the paper. He took it gently from her hand and began looking it over. He nodded a couple times before taking his favourite pen and signing it.

"There you are," He said handing the paper back. She took it and folded it into one of her pockets.

"See you later Seph," She began to turn but she stopped when she heard his voice.

"Would you like to go for coffee?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure, that would be great," She nearly jumped for joy but she managed to control herself. She didn't want to appear child-like.

---

Ten minutes later they arrived in the ShinRa cafe. She asked for a cafe mocha, and he asked for a regular coffee. After that they sat down at a two people table. Kaida was the first one to talk.

"In society they generally use coffee for ice-breaking. Would that be because it's hot and therefore melts ice?" Kaida was a philosopher sometimes. She tended to over think things. That could be good or bad.

"I never thought of it that way," Sephiroth managed to say.

"You mean the General never noticed the coffee, the ice and the melting? Pfft, some General you are," She stuck out her tongue.

"Ouch," He said, looking hurt. Kaida laughed and took her first drink of her coffee.

"They never get my damned coffee right. I swear one of these days I'm going to come in with my shuriken and-" She stopped there with a nervous chuckle.

"They're just minimum wage workers," Sephiroth reasoned, "They can't get everything right. Anyway, it's ShinRa. It sucks."

"So, how long have you been working for Shinra?" She asked, changing the subject.

"As far as I can remember. I was trained as a soldier young and became General at the beginning of the war against Wutai," He shuddered as if a bad memory had come up from thinking about it. "I regret ever working for the ShinRa scum."

"Hey!" She complained, obviously more supportive of ShinRa, "ShinRa saved my life. If it hadn't been for them I'd still be picking pockets in the slums," Now it was her turn to shudder. The memory remained.

---

**Author's Note: **I've decided to make the next chapter a flash back of what happened in her past. Whoot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Kaida is seven which makes Reno nine. They don't act like normal kids because of the way they were brought up.

OMG I updated.

**Warnings: **A part is marked mature. Rest of chapter is teen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Reno or FFVII.

---

Cautiously Kaida followed Sirius with his two men in back. It was like they thought she was going to make a run for it. In her hand she held the dagger she had hit him with earlier. A while later they stopped in front of an old looking building. Sirius opened up the door and walked in first. Kaida and the two others followed in shortly after. In the room they walked in a pair of boys who were playing a game of cards. One was a red head while the other had brown hair.

"Reno, Blair!" Akio used a sharp tone on the two and they both glanced up.

"Who ordered the kid?" Blair said trying to hold back his laughter. He looked a little older than thirteen.

"She'll be following Reno around. Their closer in age," Sirius explained.

"Boss?" Reno raised an eyebrow, "I'm not good with kids, yo."

"But you're good enough with the girls, aren't ya Reno?" Martin chuckled taking a seat at the table.

"Boss, are ya sure you want a girl around? Especially one this young?" Reno's eyes turned simply to slits. He didn't want to have some toddler following him around. "I don't think she can keep up, y'know? And she isn't very powerful." He took a drink of water after making his point. Kaida glared at him, loosening the dagger from the sheath. She glanced up at Sirius and he nodded in approval. Seconds after the nod the dagger went through the glass Reno was holding and shattered it. From there the dagger planted itself into the wall. "Yo!" He exclaimed, moving his hand away from the spot. "That wasn't cool kid!"

"Well you weren't being very kind. You should at least give me a fucking chance," She walked over to the wall and tried to pull out the knife. She failed the first pull, the second pull but managed to get it out the third.

"Look at the mouth on 'er," Blair said laughing after.

"So," Sirius said, "Reno's responsible for her." Reno slumped in his chair and walked away. Kaida just stood looking rather innocent. She sheathed the dagger before sitting down as if she owned the place.

"Where do I sleep?" Kaida asked the boss. She hadn't slept in a bed for a long time. She had always slept in alleys fearing that in the middle night she might be tortured or used. It wasn't safe out there for a seven year old.

"There's an empty bed up stairs that used to belong to our last girl," Akio said smoothly, speaking for his boss. Sirius looked off to the side before nodding with an hesitant smile.

"Yeah, has a flower on the door. Go to bed, you've had quite the night," Martin filled in. Aparently that girl and Sirius had some history so she wasn't going to say anything. She walked up to the room and fell asleep as soon as she hit the cushions.

---

Kaida slept in that day. It had been a long time since she had slept in such a bed. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad working under some people. The streets were rough and sometimes people just needed to stick together. She considered this as she lie awake, starring at the ceiling. After a few minutes she rolled out of bed, stretching out herself. She stood up and walked out the door, leaning against the frame of it.

"What do I do?" She whispered to herself.

"Well, you could go take a shower because you look like you're covered in a layer of dirt," Reno said, walking out his room. She gasped, had she really whispered that loud.

"I-I could?" She stuttered. Reno blinked a couple times. The new people to the gang were always weird.

"Yeah, it's over there," He said, nodding towards a door across the room. "We're the only one here. Everyone has already left to go tend to buisness."

"Oh, thanks Reno," She noticed he was a little more accepting today."My name's Kaida."

"Boss told me already," He said with a shrug, "Sounds Wutain to me."

"I don't know," She whispered softly, walking over to the bathroom. "You'll be here when I get out, right?"

"I'll be downstairs," He confirmed.

"See you then," She said before slipping into the room, closing the door tightly.

---

Fifteen minutes later she imerged from the shower much cleaner than before. She put her dirty clothes back on, quickly towel drying her hair. She went down the stairs and surely enough, there was Reno smoking a cigarette at the table. He offered her a drag and she took it, pressing it to her lips. She took a drag- and coughed.

"Who would smoke these?" She said handing back the cigarette.

"Um, me?" Reno held his eyebrows up for a moment. "Life's short, especially in the slums. Why not enjoy the nicotine rush?"

"It tastes awful!" She complained, seriously wondering what was wrong with him.

"You'll get over it," He sighed, "But for now, you've got a lot to learn. It turns out I've been left to teach you."

"Then what are you waiting for. Teach me," Kaida demanded with a grin.

---

Over the next years she was taught the ways of the street from pick-pocketing to fighting. Occasionally the group killed, but that was only a last resort. The two red-heads had grown rather close, almost romantically, and learnt how to work as a team. Sure, as one person they didn't stand a chance with most things in the slums but put them together and they could do almost anything. That was the advantage of working in teams.

Reno and her, sixteen and thirteen, now thought they had all the luck. They hadn't failed a mission until they were sent on a high risk mission. They were to assassinate one of the Honeybee regulars, and for bait they were using their only girl- Kaida. Usually she'd decline such a mission but this one was a high paying one. They found her a showy dress and sent her out onto the streets. The only weapon they had given her was her trio of throwing knives. They didn't want the man suspious after all.

She stood out on the street, lighting up a cigarette. She held her breathe for a moment, letting the smoke linger in her lungs, before she exhaled. She needed to stay calm, casual. She could do this. Anyway, Reno was on the case aswell. Nothing would happen to her. Bruno Eudes was her man. Tall, toned and long brown hair. To make things easier for her he had a thing for young red-heads.

_"Hey Sirius! Reno is pretty enough!"_

_"Yo, shut up rookie."_

_"She IS right."_

She sucked on her lip as she thought about the memory. She began to slowly walk down the street. She pulled up one of the straps that was coming loose, sighing. She then heard a car stop beside her. She put on a fake glossy smile for the man.

"Looking for a place tonight whore?" The man asked darkly. She didn't respond until she saw him. He fit her description and she opened up the door, moving inside.

"My name is-"

"Your name doesn't matter right now," He cut her off harshly, starting up the car again. With that they moved, and she prayed Reno was following.

---

Kaida looked at the window and into her reflection. The boys had decided to get her all dolled up. Her lips were red and glossy, red curls in a messy bun, and thick eye-liner. The dress they had decided that she would wear was black. The top part was corset styled, while the bottom appeared to be a mini-skirt. They had added fish-net and high hell boots just to add to the look. She wasn't proud of looking like a whore, but she did enjoy getting all dressed up. Maybe they could do this again, but not so trashly. She could always seduce someone in a high class hotel or something.

The car came to a stop and she was pulled from thought. She gazed up at the place, squinting a bit. It was dark and a little hard to make out but from what she could see it looked almost like a safe house. Twin guards stood at the doors with guns. They were looking at the car with grins on their faces. That made her shudder.

"Get out," He commanded, opening his own door. She did as she was told and stepped out of the vehicle. She looked to him for further command, and he nodded towards the house.

"New girl, eh Bruno?" One of the guards sneered. Kaida glowed inside. She had the right man.

"Young too," The other commented.

"I'll talk to you two after," He then winked at Kaida, grabbed her wrist. He pulled her over to him and moved his hand up along both her thighs. When he reached underneath her skirt the ripping of velcro could be heard. After that he displayed a set of knives to the two guards and one grabbed it admiring them. "You will get them back later, along with your payment." She responded to that with a nod. She felt helpless without her weapons but she couldn't back out now.

He grabbed her wrist again and they moved inside, and up the stairs. She moved quickly, keeping up with his pace. Where was Reno? Where was Sirius? She had a bad feeling about this.

Bruno extracted a key from his pocket and unlocked the door at the end of the hall. He pulled her in after that and pushed her onto the bed. She didn't know it then, but she was trembling. He locked the door afterwards, putting a smirk on his face.

"Think you could trick me?" He laughed cruelly, "You're the third whore this week that was given the job of killing me. I didn't think they'd actually use you though. Blair told me about you.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered, this was bad. Blair had betrayed them!

"He told me you were a pretty red head with impressive curls. He said you were small but strong," He grinned sadistically now, "I always did enjoy a challenge."

Kaida looked around the room. There was no weapons in sight. She groaned and grabbed the long candle holder. She swiped it once at him and he shook his head. He reached onto his belt and grabbed out his night stick. She swung low and dodged his first swing. The candle holder collided with his leg and broke in two. She used the now pointed tip to her advantage, trying to stab his other leg. As she was making her move he smacked her on the side with the stick. She ignored the pain and stabbed the candle holder into his leg. It fell out.

"Now more being nice," He said as he kicked her back. Her light form collided with the wall. She was quick onto her feet with her two fists up. She moved forward, punching once in the jaw and the other in the chest. He began to beat her with the night stick, and unable to dodge most of the attacks she fell to the ground with one last crack to the back. With that he tossed the stick to the side and picked up the abused girl, lying her onto the bed.

**Author's note**: Stop reading if you aren't a proper age or mature enough. Rape scene. I'm innocent. I swear.

He quickly striped the thirteen year old girl, despite her protesting punches and kicks. Once she was nude he bound her hands together tightly with a piece of rope. She kicked at him as hard and fast as she could, but that didn't stall him. He undid his belt and pulled down his pants. His boxers were the next to go. He knelt in front of her on the bed. He caught her leg before it kicked him, smiling with malevolent glee. He moved his legs so his knees pinned down her knees, and after that one of his hands held both of hers. He was strong, and heavy. Kaida simply wasn't heavy. She was strong though. Her eyes weren't even damp.

'Don't panic. Reno and Sirius will be here soon. You know they will.' Positive self talk was all she really needed. She just had to struggle, delay the man. She was having difficultly now that she was pinned down by him. He bit at her neck, drawing some blood when she pulled it away. He just growled and began biting down her neck, onto her chest.

As he was doing that he entered her. She winced as he did, seeing as she never had sex before. Soon enough he was thrusting into her ruthlessly. He wanted to cause her pain. He wanted a reaction, something more than just an uncomfortable look. He didn't get it, not even when he came. His hand collided with her face, leaving a red mark.

"Scream, cry and fucking beg me to stop," He yelled. She glared up at him. Just then a door opened and two men came inside. The red head ripped the man off of her while the other undid her bonds with a dagger.

**Author's Note**: Rape scene OVER. Phew.

Sirius handed the young girl the dagger and she walked forward. With every last bit of strength she thrusted it upward, right through his jaw. The man went limp in Reno's arms and he dropped him.

"Mission completed," Kaida mumbled, picking up her clothes from the floor and pulling them on. Reno frowned, looking away. Sirius did the same. When she looked over at the two she glared. "Blair."

"Taken care of. He delayed us as much as he could, believe me," Sirius spoke with a serious tone, "Now he's dead."

"Good," Kaida said, pulling the strings on the corset. "Lets get out of this hell hole."

The three left the room and got into their car outside. The ride back home was a silent one until Reno decided to turn on the radio. Once they got home Kaida had a shower. A very cold shower.

---

Kaida woke up the next morning, her body aching from last night. She grabbed some a pair of jeans and a top putting them on. She pulled on her combat boots and put on her belt, which her throwing knives were hanging off. She went down the stairs and froze when she saw Reno, Sirius, Martin, and Akio sitting at the table. The gang had gotten more members, but they didn't last very long. Either they were killed, kicked out or just quit. The gang was falling apart.

"Hey guys," She greeted casually. She was pretending nothing happened. Reno hit the table and stood up, acting dramatic.

"Hey guys," He repeated, "Is that all you have to say? I respect you for not reacting when the man was abusing you but we're your friends. You've been raped. Brutally raped!"

"Reno, shut up," She said as calm as possible.

"You can't silence me, yo. This place isn't safe enough for a young lady," He looked down to Sirius who nodded.

"We've decided that it'd be best for you if you went to an orphanage," Sirius said slowly.

"Nonono!" She yelled, "You can't be serious. This place is safer than one of those any days."

"You're wrong there," Akio corrected before looking to Martin.

"We just care about you," Martin said with a reassuring nod. Reno pouted, that sexy sexy pout.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I love you Kaida, and this isn't the right life for you. You're a smart girl, not a street thug," Reno scratch the back of his head as he spoke, sitting back down.

"So, this is how it is? I'm kicked out of this place?" She frowned.

"Yeah," Akio said with a playful smile, "That's right."

"I thought you were my friends," She complained.

"Ah yup," Martin pipped in, "That's why you're going."

"Blair is gone! No more need to worry!" Kaida was trying.

"Sorry Kai," Reno sighed, "Just get outta here, yo."

"Bye you guys," She screamed, "I hope I never see you again!"

She didn't know how wrong she was, at least in Reno's case.

---

Kaida walked out into the orphanage's backyard and sat down on the steps. She put her head in her hands and sighed. She hated this so much. Why was she here? Because it was one of Siriu's commands, or at least she told herself. She sucked on her lip thinking about how the gang was doing. A few minutes later she heard foot-steps behind her. Seconds later she was flying now the four steps left, sent down by a kick. Her landing was graceful, for the fall anyway. She pushed herself back up and withdrew her dagger from her boot.

"What's your problem?" She asked the tallest of the three boys- the one who kicked her.

"You were in our way," He calmly explained, the other three boys chuckled.

"I told you Matt, I don't want to put up with your shit. I was put here to keep from harm and here you are kicking me down stairs," She explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He drawled, "We've heard of you and your past gang work. We believe you just tell that bull so you seem tough."

"Hmph," She smirked, "So, I'm going to have to set this straight. Fight me." Matt walked down the stairs, his small gang following him.

"I don't do spars. If we fight it's to the death, which will be yours." He smiled, looking rather proud of himself.

"To the death," Kaida said with a nod. He took out his dagger and the fight begun.

The fight was a short one. Almost too short for her liking. He had managed to slice across her chest and while he did she stabbed her own dagger into his neck. She pulled it out and he fell. Seconds after their leader had fallen the two boys came running. She pulled her her throwing knives from her belt and threw them. Out of the five, four hit. They were very similar wounds. One to the chest and the other to the leg. When they had fallen she heard applauding. She turned on her feet to face the steps with her dagger ready to throw. It was when she saw the suit that she decided not to throw.

"I've been watching you ever since the fight began," He started, "And I'm very impressed, at least by an orphan."

"And you are-?" She eyed him cautiously.

"Veld, the leader of Shinra's Turks," He explained. Her eyes narrowed, she knew what the group really was.

"And you're here because-?" She continued the interogation.

"I'm looking for new recruits," Veld grinned when he knew the girl had caught on. Her eyes widened with surprise. "And since you killed Matt whom I intended to recruit I'm left with no choice but to make you take his spot."

"What if I say no?" She challenged him with a smirk.

"I'll put you out of your misery. That wound is pretty deep and you're losing blood fast. If you're not healed soon well sweetheart, you're going to pass out. The orphanage won't do anything about it either." Kaida looked down at her wound and gasped. She didn't think it was bleeding that bad.

"So, any benefits?"

"Lodging."

"Well, boss. You've got yourself a recruit. Name's Kaida."

"Welcome to the Turks Kaida. Come with me to the car, I have my materia there," He said to her before turning and walking into the orphange. She on the other hand walked over to the bodies and retrieved her daggers from them and the ground before going into the orphanage. She walked out the front door to see Veld standing in front of the car. He casted heal on her and the cut began to heal quickly. "Get into the back."

"Alright," She opened up the door and sat down in the seat. She looked to her left and nearly screamed. "Reno!"

"Kaida, what are you doing here?" He asked, "Boss said he was getting a guy."

"I killed him," She happily said.

"Shit," Reno sighed, "Well, looks like we're partners again." That was when Veld looked back.

"Only for the training, after that you'll be going onto same sex partners," He explained to the two. Reno groaned, Kaida laughed. "You two knew each other?"

"Yeah," She said, "We used to terrorize the streets of Midgar together."

"Hmph," Veld said, turning to a black haired Wutain man, "Well, we better get our new Turks settled Tseng."

"Yes sir!" Tseng said starting the car and driving off into the sunset. (Couldn't resist, mates.)

---

The two completed their training not much later and were welcomed as full Turk members. That was when they were given different partners. Reno was partnered with Rude, and Kaida partnered with Yamka but they never lost their friendship. Sure, Kaida was still pissed off at Reno but what could you do? Forgive and forget? In time, in time.


End file.
